This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides systems, apparatus and methods for controlling flow between a wellbore and an earth formation.
It would be beneficial to be able to exclude or at least restrict certain undesired fluids from being produced into a wellbore. Attempts have been made to accomplish this in the past, but such attempts have not been entirely satisfactory. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art.